The term “electric vehicle” can be used to describe vehicles having at least one electric motor for vehicle propulsion, such as battery electric vehicles (BEV) and hybrid electric vehicles (HEV). A BEV includes at least one electric motor, wherein the energy source for the motor is a battery that is re-chargeable from an external electric grid. An HEV includes an internal combustion engine and one or more electric motors, wherein the energy source for the engine is fuel and the energy source for the motors is a battery. The HEV battery may be a larger capacity battery that is rechargeable from the external electric grid and may serve as the main source of energy for vehicle propulsion until the battery depletes to a low energy level, at which time the HEV may at least partly rely on the internal combustion engine for vehicle propulsion.